Living Life
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: COMPLETE! After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Ginny are saved from their vampirish fate, and are married at that. Lily and James are still alive...and Ginny's pregnant.SEQUEL TO THE MAP NEVER LIES.
1. Sabrina Ray PotterWeasley

**Living Life**

**By:** QuidditchQueen66

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** (Sequel to 'The Map Never Lies') After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and Ginny are saved from their vampirish fate, and are married at that. Lily and James are still alive...and Ginny's pregnant.

**Authors Notes:** Hiya! Welcome to the sequel. I surprised even myself, cause I wasn't planning on doing a sequel. Well, I hope you like it! I didn't even know a title, so if you have a better one, let me know!

**Things you should know:**

1. Harry is nineteen. So are Ron and Hermione.

2. Ginny is eighteen.

3. Ginny is nine months pregnant. And in labor.

4. The baby is a girl.

5. Harry and Ginny are living at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus, Lily and James.

6. Ron and Hermione are married and living at the Burrow.

Chapter 1: Sabrina Ray Potter-Weasley

IT WAS ABOUT three years after Voldemort had been defeated, and things were starting to get back to normal. Harry and Ginny were married, and lived at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus, Lily and James. Ron and Hermione were also married, and lived at the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys. That day, Harry was waiting excitedly and nervously by the fireplace and the telephone. Why? Ginny was in labor. He had to take her to the hospital last night, and the healers suggested he go home and rest and they would call him when he could come again. So, here he was, waiting. Impatiently. Everyone that talked to him, he tuned out. He was really impatient when it came to things like this. The damned healers wouldn't even let him go and see Ginny! He was pissed off about that.

"You all right, Harry?"

He turned to see Sirius, and sighed. "Fine."

"You're going to be a father soon, isn't that something to be excited about?"Sirius asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, but when no one will let me see Ginny, it gets annoying."

"They do have rules, Harry,"Sirius said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Like I follow them anyway."

Sirius chuckled. "Too true."

Harry groaned. "I'm just so sick of everyone telling me 'You can't see her until the baby's born'. I feel like I want to kill, Sirius!"

"Why won't they let you see her?"Sirius asked.

"Extra safety precautions,"Harry replied, rolling his eyes.

(St Mungos)-

Ginny sighed happily and tiredly, her newborn being placed in her arms. It was girl with red hair and emerald green eyes. Harry's eyes. 'He must be worried sick,'she thought as a healer came in.

"Can you call my husband and tell him, I really want to see him?"Ginny asked.

The healer nodded. "You're husband's name is Harry Potter, right?"

Ginny nodded.

"I'll floo him and tell him,"The healer said, leaving the room.

'This is going to be a long year,'Ginny thought, sighing inwardly.

(Grimmauld Place)-

"Mr Potter?"the healer who just talked to Ginny had her head in the fireplace.

Harry nearly fell off his seat. "Well?"

"Congratulations, Mr Potter,"the healer said. "You have a healthy daughter."

Harry sighed. "Is Ginny all right? Can I see her?"

"Your wife is fine, Mr Potter,"the healer said. "Yes, you can see her. Floo to St Mungos and I'll meet you there."

Harry nodded as the head disappeared. "Sirius!"he yelled.

Sirius came down the stairs. "What is it?"

"I have a daughter."

Sirius hugged Harry. "Congratulations, Har."

"Yeah,"he said. "Can you gather everyone up so they can see her?"

"Sure,"Sirius replied. "I'm assuming that you are going to St Mungos?"

Harry grinned. "You bet I am."

Harry made his way to the fireplace, grabbed some floo power, yelled "**ST MUNGOS**!" and was gone.

(St Mungos)-

Ginny was almost about to fall asleep, when she heard the door creaking open. When it was Harry that came in, she sighed.

"Hey, Ginny,"Harry said. He bent down to kiss her and then took a chair to sit next to her. "Tired?"

Ginny nodded. "Have you any ideas for names?"

"Ummmmm…Ray?"Harry asked.

"Isn't that a guy's name?"Ginny asked.

"Could be used either way,"Harry replied.

"Ray's an option, um…..Sabrina?"Ginny asked.

"Melissa?"

"Carol?"

"Maybe we could use one as a middle name?"Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"Ok, Sabrina's her first name,"Ginny said. "I like that. But…how about a middle name…Ray?"

"All right."

"Sabrina Ray Potter-Weasley."

**Authors Notes:** Hullo! I posted the sequel up right after I posted the Epilogue, so you wouldn't be kept waiting. Hope you like it! (goes and watches television)


	2. Vision In The Chamber

**A/N: **This is the last third try and I am quitting if it doesn't work! I am so sick of trying to get this chapter up, it's so bloody annoying. So please forgive me, I am extremely tied down with homework so far this term, and it's exciting to see how High School works out. Well, please enjoy this chapter! I had to go through hell to get this up for y'all cuz you've been waiting for six months in counting. I sincerely apologize.

_-SD_

………………

Chapter Two

Vision In The Chamber

………………

When the Healers at St Mungo's had made sure there were no health related problems with Ginny or Sabrina, they allowed the girls to go home at a request that suggested they get a lot of rest. They had been through quite an ordeal.

So Harry apparated the three of them home while he was carrying Sabrina in his arms. The little red-head girl was sound asleep as they made their way inside Grimmauld Place.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Oh Harry, it feels so … good to be home."

"I know," Harry stated, trying not to yawn but his attempts were in vain. "I'm really tired."

She nodded. "Me too. But for sure we won't be getting any sleep tonight. What with people ogling our precious baby all night, we won't get an ounce of sleep."

Harry grinned. "Well, at least we can sleep in."

Ginny giggled and they set foot in the living room. Ron and Hermione were the only ones there, who jumped up from the couch they were sitting on when they saw who had entered the room.

Hermione took one look at Sabrina before squealing. "She's so cute!"

Ginny sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "We're going to get this all night, aren't we?" she asked Harry.

He only chuckled and nodded. He noticed that Ron hadn't said anything yet, and was about to ask why when –

"Oh Harry! She's _adorable_!"

The four of them turned to see Mrs. Weasley and Lily enter the room, well, actually, run into the room and coo at Sabrina, who was now wide awake and eyes were on the people she was recieving attention from.

Ginny again sighed. Harry was beginning to think something was wrong. "Gin, if you're tired you can just go to sleep. I can handle this … I think."

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "I'll be fine. Really."

He nodded, though still uncertain – he knew for a fact something was wrong, she just wasn't telling him what.

After about two hours of cooing and aweing, a very tired Harry and Ginny Potter were walking up the stairs to their shared room. When they got there, they flew onto the bed, without taking their day clothes off, and went to sleep without a second thought.

………………

_He appeared to be in a chamber. Looking around, he thought it was highly familiar – well, it would have to be._

_He was in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. Somewhere he hadn't been since he was twelve years old …_

_But why was he here?_

_He always got a creepy feeling around here, because this is the place where Tom Riddle's soul resided. He walked around, and finally came to a conclusion._

_This tunnel was endless._

_But while walking, he spotted something. Though he couldn't tell what it was, it was too far away._

_He walked over to it slowly, and the figure or whatever it was began to slowly take shape._

_It was a human body, that he was sure of. The body had blood everywhere so you couldn't make out who the person was (A/N– For some reason that sounds horribly wrong to me), there were numerous cuts and bruises everywhere, it didn't appear to have any clothes – it was horrifying._

_He sat down next to the body and tried to observe it better. From what he could tell, it was a girl – and she had been maliciously murdered by something that resided here._

_One thing that confused him – her eyes were still open._

_When he looked into them, he almost yelled._

_It was Ginny Weasley._

………………

**Thanks to: Eumerz, volleypickle16, nandhp, suicidalbunnies, Olivia, xxooErikLovesChristinexxoo, Izzy G, Liz, and HPFFCridict for reviewing!**

**A/N- **Wow! Nine reviews! Thanks all so much! I am SO SO SO sorry that you had to wait this long! My explanation is up at the top! Sorry I left ya at a cliffie, or maybe a cliffie, I dunno.

Is Harry's dream a vision of the future::whistles: I'm not telling you!


	3. Torture Chamber

**Notes:** This chapter was fun to write! Especially with one of my favorite Death eaters. I don't like Bella much because of the fifth book, but I decided to stick her in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for all of your wonderful reviews so far! I am sorry it took me so long to put chapter two up, but I just wasn't in the mood. I don't know why, but I got out of writing it for a bit, and I just got back in the spirit. I hope you enjoy! This chapter might be a little ghory, graphicy, whatnot, but I hope you like it nevertheless! Listens to Inuyasha's _"My Will"_.

o---o---o---o---o---o

Chapter Three

Torture Chamber

Harry shot up out of bed, panting and sweating. What a horrible dream, Harry thought while shaking his head. Turning, he looked at his sleeping wife.

Would that have been her state if he hadn't saved her from the Chamber of Secrets eight years ago?

Sighing, he leaned back on the headboard and took one of Ginny's hands in his own, kissing it softly.

He wouldn't let that fate befall his wife - he wouldn't. He couldn't.

She was one of the many reasons he kept living - if it wasn't for his family, friends, daughter, and her…

He would be dead.

He realized that he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon, so he quietly got up out of bed, wrapped a cloak around himself and walked outside Grimmauld Place.

It was dead quiet, and everything was pitch black. Well, it would have to be, it was only three in the morning. But Harry felt wide awake after having that horrible dream.

What on Earth did it mean? Would it have been what he would find Ginny like in the Chamber of Secrets when he was twelve? Was it a vision of the future? Could it be what could have happened? There were so many possibilities it was mind boggling.

He leaned against a nearby tree and looked at the stars and moon. He shivered a bit. It was getting colder by the second. He didn't know why he came out here, he just needed to think.

His thoughts were somewhat interrupted as he heard footsteps, but no voice from the source making them. Much more awake than ever before, he got up from his place in the tree and hid behind it, trying to get a good view of whoever was making the footsteps.

No one was there. Maybe he was imagining things?

His eyes widened when he felt a hand on his mouth. The hand had a cloth, which had some type of drug in it, because he fell into darkness…

When he came to, he found himself to be chained to a wall. He tried to scream, but found himself to be gagged. He tried forcing himself free, but it only caused his wrists more pain.

Voldemort was dead, so he couldn't have captured him, could he? It could very well possibly be one of his Deatheaters, because many of them were still on the loose. Especially some of the ruthless ones. Unless he was resurrected, but that was impossible without his blood, and he got that from Harry when he was fourteen.

"Ah, Potter," a cold, drawling voice hissed. "Welcome to my lair."

"Why do you always talk?" A woman's voice almost shrieked. "Let's kill him!"

"No, Bella, not yet," the voice hissed. "I want to have some… _'fun'_ first."

Harry held his breath. Bella meant Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had almost succeeded in trying to kill Sirius.

"You bitch!" he tried to yell, but his voice was muffled by the gag.

Bella slapped him across the face. "Never insult me, Potter! It may just be the last thing you ever do."

If he could, Harry would've spat in her hand. He felt a pair of hands cup his face, and shivered. It was hers. She was going to… do something, he didn't know what.

"Welcome to our torture chamber, Potter," the man's voice hissed. "Bella and I made it especially for you - do you not like it?"

Harry rolled his eyes. _'Oh, sure, it's like Hollywood with all of it's famous stars! Now all we need is Ashton Kutcher and some pretty actresses and this place would be so much better,'_ he thought sarcastically.

Bella was stroking his face, making him glare at her in disgust. She only smirked and took off the gag. He growled, but it was suddenly muffled as she put her lips to his.

The feeling was sickening. It wasn't like when he kissed Ginny, full of love and warmth. This kiss was cold, and bittersweet. She bit his lip, making him cry out. She magically took his shirt off and began roaming around his body. Her touch made him shiver.

The man laughed. "I may as well let Bella have her fun. But make no mistake, Potter. You are not getting out of here for a very, very long time…"

**-(Grimmauld Place)-**

"Search everywhere," Headmaster Albus Dumbledore instructed the members of the Order of the Phoenix. "We cannot leave any are undetected. If there's a chance he's been there, report back to me immediately." He then turned and began talking to Severus. "Would any of the Death eaters on the run possibly have him, Severus?"

"There is a chance that Bella and Malfoy have him," Severus replied. "Lucius told me that he and Bella were making a Torture chamber especially for Potter. Said it only needed a few more adjustments."

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore stated. "With Voldemort dead, his followers will want revenge on Harry - we have to find him soon. Whatever the cost. Severus, please see if you can find Lucius and Bellatrix's hideout without being caught."

Severus nodded and disapparated quickly.

Ginny didn't even stay for the entire meeting, she walked out with Sabrina in her arms. She walked back to her and Harry's bedroom, and sat on the bed after locking the door. She held her daughter in her arms tightly.

"Don't worry, sweety," Ginny whispered. "Daddy's going to be all right… he's going to find his way home."

_"Ginny…"_

Her ears perked up. "W-Who said that?" she asked. No one was in the room, the mirror was sleeping… so, who?

_"My Ginny…"_

"Who are you!" she shouted.

_"I can't believe you forgot me, dear Ginny, after all, it was only eight years ago we met."_

Ginny shot upright out of bed. "Tom!"

_"Yes, it's me, Ginny, dear."_

"W-Why are you here? I'm married now! Go away!"

_"Ah, you see, Ginny dear, I'm alive and well,"_ Tom explained. _"I'm here to help you find Potter."_

Ginny blinked. "Why do you want to help me after you tried to kill me?"

_"Because Potter got the life I wanted,"_ Tom hissed. _"All the fame - all the family, friends, a wife and a daughter. No, I couldn't have any of that! So I decided to give Potter what he deserves."_

Ginny couldn't believe she was hearing this, especially from Voldemort's kid self.

_"So, will you let me help you? As we speak, he is being raped and tortured by two of the most powerful Death eaters in history. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy."_

Ginny's eyes hardened, and Tom could see a bright fire lighting up inside them. "No one touches him…"

Tom smirked. _"So what will it be, my dear? Will you accept my help, or let Potter die, in a place where no one can hear him scream?"_

"I'll accept your help, but promise me one thing."

_"What?"_

"Never bother me again. I have a life to live, a daughter to raise, and a husband to love - I don't plan on giving that up for anything."

Tom nodded. _"Then let it be at that."_

**TBC**

**A / N: **Tom's talk was in italics because he's not really alive, he's just... an illusion, if you will. Or something that was created by Ginny's memory.

Thanks to: nandhp, suicidal bunnies (When is your sequel coming up? I wanna read it:(), and Demi for reviewing chapter two! Since it was at a cliffie I decided to update quickly! Hey, I rhymed!

Hermione: _'Cliffy' _isn't a word...

Shut up! (throws Hermione in a closet with Ron) You know the saying "You can bring a horse to water, but can't make him drink?" You can bring Hermione to Ron, and he **WILL** drink! Lol! Review!


	4. Five Years Later…

Living Life

Chapter Four

Five Years Later

**WARNINGS:** This contains slash and MPREG between Severus/Remus, and mentions of Character death, luckily my own characters

**Pairings:** Harry/Ginny, slight Ginny/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Rosewater(OC)/Charlie, Fred/Katie, Angelina/George, Bill/Fleur, Percy/Penelope, Lily/James, Remus/Severus and others are just present

**Disclaimer:** I own Sabrina, Rosewater, Colin, David, Ken, Millie & Kristy, Penny, David & Ken, Elizabeth, and Crystal. All Weasley's kids except Rosewater, who is Charlie's wife. If you see anything unfamiliar to you, that is mine as well. I do not own Harry Potter, it's officially J.K. Rowling's.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been five long, dreadful years to the day since Harry Potter had been kidnapped right under everybody's noses by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. They hadn't heard from the two Death eaters or Harry since then. The Wizarding World itself was in a right state of panic, minus the on-the-run Death Eaters.

Ginny Potter had not been raising her baby alone, of course. Ever since he heard that Harry had been kidnapped by his father, Draco had offered to help care for the child. This, of course, brought a lot of shouts of exclamation as to why they didn't think Draco was a good choice. Many of them being 'His father is Lucius Malfoy. Don't you think he's trying to pull something in order to get them to his father?' But Draco had insisted that he wanted nothing to do with Lucius Malfoy, and he and Ginny started to raise Sabrina together. It might be against Harry's wishes, if he were still there, but… well…

Ever since that horrifying day in which her husband had been kidnapped, Ginny had been hoping, and waiting, for a slight chance that her husband had been brought back to her. No such luck, it seemed. The Order had searched every place in the Wizarding World, and Severus had tried many of the Death Eater's usual hangouts. But there was no sign of the two Death Eaters or any sign of Harry being there in any way.

Sabrina, now being five years old but turning six starting today, was playing with her cousin, Colin Weasley, who belonged to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione and Ron had gotten married about four years ago, and had Colin out of wedlock, so they were both almost the exact same age.

The other Weasleys had children as well. Bill had married Fleur Delacour and had two kids named Millie and Kristy. But, it seemed, that tragedy was to strike the Weasley family, because Millie had died when she was two. There were no symptoms of any fatal thing that could have killed her, so they called it 'crib death' or something of the sort, because that's exactly how they found her. Dead in her crib.

Percy had married Penelope Clearwater and had a baby girl just last year named Penny. Fred Weasley had married Katie Bell, who had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Chaser, and had twins (lol, I find that funny, cuz Fred's a twin himself), named David and Ken. George had married Angelina Johnson, who was on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team as a Chaser as well, and had a girl named Elizabeth, or Lizzie, who was now six years old. You all ready know of Ron and Ginny, so all that's left is Charlie. Charlie had married a girl named Rosewater, who he had met at Hogwarts when he had come to visit Harry, Ron and Hermione in their seventh year. The girl was seventeen when they became a couple, and Rosewater was now raising a healthy baby daughter named Crystal.

Of course, the whole Weasley family helped in raising Sabrina, but it just wasn't the same for Ginny. She wanted her husband back. She wanted her husband out of the pain. She wanted him to be free.

Lily and James had another kid, a one-and-a-half year old boy named Dennis, two years after Harry had been kidnapped. They still mourn for their son, but James had decided it was time to move on, much to Lily's protests. She couldn't move on, not when her baby boy was in pain. One would think his parents were taking it hard the most, but they were wrong.

Sirius Black was taking it the hardest. He had even attempted suicide, but when James found him lying on the floor in his living room, covered in fresh blood, he had lost it. Completely lost it. Everyone had seriously hoped, seriously, that Harry would return, otherwise Sirius would be in the mental house forever.

Of course, Severus had married Remus Lupin two years after Hermione, Harry and Ron graduated. Now, Remus was two months pregnant with their baby. Everyone had hoped Harry would be back before the kids were born, because now besides Remus, Hermione and Ron were having their second baby, Angelina and George were having another, and also Bill and Fleur. The Weasley clan was getting bigger by the second.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he woke up to the familiar torture chamber that had become his home for the past five years. Today, he realised upon looking at the calendar, was his baby girl's birthday. Her sixth birthday. He couldn't believe he had missed his baby girl's life. He promised himself he would be there for her. He had failed!

"Potter, are you awake?" the shrill voice of Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked to him. Harry winced. Thinking back to his first day in the Torture chamber, he had been brutally raped by both Death Eaters, and had ended up being pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's child. Bellatrix had forced him to abort it, even though he couldn't give up an innocent life; it wasn't his choice in the matter.

Thinking about his baby, he had better open his eyes or he might find himself in the same state. Dead.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Bellatrix sneered and walked over to him, placing a rough kiss on his lips. Harry didn't try to pull away anymore, because he knew what would happen if he did. Instant Death.

"I saw an article in the Daily Prophet that made me a bit curious as to what's going on in the Wizarding World today," Lucius said upon entering the room.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really? What about?"

Lucius smirked. "It appears that Black really has gone mad this time. You get your Christmas wish, Bella. It says here that Black has been put in the Mental Institution at St. Mungo's for trying to kill himself over the loss of the _'Boy-Who-Lived'_."

Bellatrix cheered in joy, and Harry was sure to keep his emotions in check and his mask on. No… not... Sirius, no.

Something made him think. He **HAD** to get out of here.

Taking out his wand from his pocket (convenient, hmm?), he waited until both Death eaters weren't looking. Kind of difficult when Bella was on his lap. Lucius had previously taken his wand, but Harry had somehow managed to snatch it back without Lucius knowing. He didn't want to sneak out then, for it would be too obvious.

Bellatrix's eyes widened as she read the Daily Prophet as well. "Look at this, Lucius! Your son is helping Ginerva Weasley raise Sabrina Potter!"

Lucius' eyes widened, as did Harry's. "That can't be true… give me that, Bella," he said, snatching the paper away.

"Hey!" Bellatrix shouted. "I wanted to read my Horoscope!"

Harry could've snorted in laughter, but kept it in. _Wonder what parts of the newspaper Malfoy likes…_ he thought while watching Lucius' eyes scanning over the article.

"It says he refuses to be loyal to the… that little bastard!" Lucius hissed. "The Weasley girl can't raise a child if she's a single parent so he's faked married her in order to help raise the damned child! Fuck…" he said, scanning the article some more. "News about Black is is that he hasn't changed much, still in the Institution, refuses to see anyone unless it's Potter…Weaslette is grieving over Potter… Weasleys are having more ki- what the hell is this? Lupin's married to Serverus? The Potters had another kid?"

Harry's eyes widened. Well, there were some new pieces of information about the wizarding world. At least he knew what was going on… Ginny… Malfoy said she was grieving… and what was that about Malfoy? He faked a marriage to Ginny in order to help raise Sabrina? Did he really care that much? He did deny loyalty to his father, after all… wait…

His parents had another kid? They had just been brought back from the dead, and he was just kidnapped! It wasn't like the other time he was kidnapped in Diagon Alley, or Hogesmade was it? That was shorter because they had Aurors searching practically everywhere and they were still in the Wizarding world. However, that was no longer the case. They were in Muggle London and it had been five years since so it looked like Harry was on his own from here and on.

Putting more than half of his wand under the arm of his shirt, but keeping the tip out, he whispered, "_Stupefy_," at Bellatrix so she couldn't hear. She fell over in a dead faint.

Lucius was walking towards the door out so he didn't see the action Harry took. "_Stupefy_!" Harry yelled at Lucius as he fell to the ground.

Holding onto his wand tightly, he apparated out of the torture chamber…

-------------------------------------------------------------

When he got to the nearest tree of Grimmauld Place, he slumped against it and stared out at the sky. This had been the exact position he had been in when he was first kidnapped, so he wouldn't stay like this for long, he decided. Just enough time to regain his bearings and start walking again, something he hadn't done in the last two years, except to go to the bathroom or follow Bellatrix or Lucius around, looking like a lost puppy.

Firstly, he had to take action. Maybe if Sirius saw him it'd be enough to get him back to normal. God he hoped so…

Remembering the date on the calendar, his eyes widened. He had better act fast, before it was too late and he missed Sabrina's birthday.

Realizing he was still out in the open for the world to see, he walked into darkness as he heard talking and laughter outside of Grimmauld Place. Looking behind the tree, he was shocked to see Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Malfoy-Weasley (Potter) talking animatedly. What made his eyes widen and almost fall in dead faint, was that Draco had an arm on Ron and Ginny's shoulders and Ron and Draco were laughing at some joke the Weasley twins had just yelled out. Like they were old buddies or something…

He heard rustling in front of him and then saw a small shadow. Frozen in fear, he turned his head to see a small girl with long red hair that reached her waist and bright emerald green eyes, freckles everywhere, wearing tiny glasses, and for an outfit wearing a frilly pink dress with white flowers staring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. "You look familiar, I think I saw you in some pictures or something mum showed me. Who are you?"

Harry's breath stopped halfway up his throat. This was his daughter, his baby girl! Tears were threatening their way down his cheeks, but he refused to let them fall. How could he explain this to a six-year-old child?

"Um…I'm a friend of your mother's," Harry explained the easiest way he could think of. "I just came by to see her, but since she's busy with other people I'll come back later. If she asks, tell her my name is Harrison Evans, ok? Oh, and tell her she'll see me sometime later on."

Sabrina nodded, though her eyes showed nothing but confusion and curiousity. "Are you a friend of my goddaddy and godmother's, too?"

"Who would they be now?" Harry asked.

"My goddaddy is Draco Malfoy and my godmother is Herm…Mio…hermoninne…"

Harry chuckled. "Hermione, is that it?"

"Yes! That's it!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I call her Auntie Mione. Oh, I have to go. Grampy's calling."

Harry hid behind the tree and looked to see his father frantically looking around for Sabrina, whom he could not see until she came out from behind tree. She ran over to him and took his hand while Harry watched them sadly as they disappeared.

He would be joining them soon…

Right after he got Sirius home where he belonged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N :** Okay, that's probably the longest chapter I'm doing for the fic yet! I didn't know where to end it, and I was going over to my friend's house right after I finished writing it, so sorry if I made any spelling errors, I don't have spell check because I do all my work on notepad, then move it to wordpad and do the bold, italics and underlines there, because it looks so much better after you post it. Ok, General Hospital totally got me into Good Charlotte! I absolutely love their song _I Just Wanna Live_ (so does my mum, we practically love every single song the same, except she's more of a country person), but Simple Plan is in second fave band! I really don't have a favorite singer... single singer (not in a band wise), but if I had to choose, it would probably be… er… lol! This is difficult because alot of the singers out there are bands! Okay, my number 1 singer (solo singer) would be Hilary Duff and Drake Bell in second place, Jesse McCartney in third. Yeah, that was difficult to choose. I'm listening to Good Charlotte's song _I Just Wanna Live_ right now! Coincidence that I want to talk about music here, hmm?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**QUESTIONS ABOUT YOU:**_

Okay, for reviewers! I want to ask you a few minor questions that should be easy unless you're a really big fan and have more than one answer (if that's the case you can have up to three answers)

**1. Who is your favorite actor and actress?** _Mine are Adam Brody and Emma Watson_

**2. Who is your favorite solo girl (and guy) signer (one who's not in a band, like Simple Plan for example)? **_Mine is Kelly Clarkson and my fave guy solo singer would have to be Drake Bell_

**3. What is your favorite movie?** _My favorite movie would have to be… Harry Potter (all three) and…hmm… Halloween Town? (all three)_

**4. What is your favorite T.V. Show? **_Mine would be That __'70s Show, Drake & Josh, General Hospital the O.C (you can have up to four of these!)_

Okay, not that I want to browse in your personal life, you don't have to answer these if you don't want to, I just wanted to see what other people like. So, don't answer if you think that for some reason I am trying to snoop into your life or whatever. I'm going to do this every chapter, if I get answers to these!

But don't think I am being mean, b/c I do love you all b/c you keep reviewing this! Thanks a bunch! I can't access my reviews right now so I'll do them the next chapter (which is all ready in the writing process and just about finished, so expect it between Monday and Wednesday of next week, or if I'm really lazy, expect it in a month! Literally!)

**REVIEW!**


	5. Visits from old friends

**Living Life**

**Chapter Five**

**Visits from old friends**

Harry disappeared from his spot at the tree with a 'POP', and appeared at St Mungo's Hospitals for Maladies and Injuries. He walked up to the Mental Insitution departments and over to the healer's desks there. One healer looked up at him.

"May I help you, sir?" she asked with curiosity.

"Yes, my godfather is here and I would like to see him," Harry stated firmly and to the point. "Sirius Black."

The healer checked the list. In sudden realisation, her mouth dropped and eyes widened. "Harry Potter, you're back!" she whispered so that no press or over-obsessed healers would come running.

Harry grinned. "Yes, and hopefully my presence shall be enough to bring Sirius back as well."

"Well, he only demands to see you and nobody but you," the healer smiled. "How on Earth did you escape those two Death Eaters?"

"I'd rather not dicuss it," Harry replied. "Just please tell me where he is."

"Room 41, Floor 3," she answered.

"Thanks," he said and ran off.

The healer smiled, then took off her glamour. Rita disappeared home with a smirk.

James Potter choked on his pumpkin juice as he read the article's headline for the newest edition of the Daily Prophet.

_**HARRY POTTER SPOTTED AT ST. MUNGO'S HOSPITAL FOR MALADIES AND **_

_**INJURIES**_

"It appears that a healer was talking to one Mr. Harry Potter at the Hospital, who had been in captivity for five years by the most infamous Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy, who are still at large," says a respective healer at the hospital, Angie Jones.

_Other healers say he was there to see his Godfather, Sirius Black, who had been committed to the Mental Insitution about two years ago for attempted suicide and insane mental thoughts. He, of course, demands to see Harry Potter and no one else until he sees his Godson._

_While we have no record of how he escaped the mad Death Eaters, it is very clear that Mr. Potter's appearance to the healer's was worriesome. He was skinny as though he hadn't eaten in days, maybe years, his hair was matted down with bits of blood, his eyes had extremely dark circles all around them, his clothes were all torn, muddy and worn out, and his face looked gaunt and ghostly white. He also had multiple scars and bruises on his arms and scars on his face._

_We're just thankful that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is back with us again... we raise our drinks to you!_

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

James paled as he read his son's appearance. He then left a note to Lily and apparated to St. Mungo's, leaving the newspaper on the counter, where Ginny later on came in and picked it up.

Harry knocked on Sirius' door. Hearing no answer, he tried the knob. It was opened. "S-Sirius?" he asked.

"Who?" Sirius' voice asked from the other side of the door.

He gulped. "Harry. It's me, Si. I'm back."

The doorknob turned and Sirius looked at him with so much . . . pain?

He grabbed Harry and shut the door to the room as he hugged the life out of him, not ever wanting to let go. Luckily, Sirius had moved them over to the bed and were now both sitting on it. Well, Harry was sitting on Sirius.

"Oh, dear Merlin, I thought I lost you," Sirius whispered in Harry's hair. Sirius' face was rested on top of his head, his arms wrapped securely around Harry's waist. "I want to murder Lestrange so goddamn bad…."

They stayed silent for a minute, reuniting, before the doorknob turned and came James Potter, who stared wide-eyed at the scene that met his eyes. "Harry, get away!"

He shook his head and clutched Sirius even harder, who in turn clutched him. No matter how hard James tried, he could barely even get them to separate, even by muttering spells every now and then. "Harry. Please."

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Harry yelled in determination, turning to James so that he could see a look of fire in his son's eyes. One he thought he'd never see again. "I'm not leaving him ever again and you can't make me."

"But he's unsta-" James was cut off.

"Oh, you twit, I'm not unstable!" Sirius shouted, hearing Harry laugh for the first time in five years. "The day I become unstable is when Snape dances across a stage a in ballet shoes and a tutu…"

Harry shuddered. "Thanks for the tutuial vision, there, Sirius," he stated, rolling his eyes.

Sirius grinned. "Yes, I don't know if I'll be able to look at him the same way ever again either. Now, let's get me out of here!''

Harry only laughed at the shocked look on James' face.

Ginny's face brightened at the thought of her husband out of the torture chamber, but her eyes darkened as she read her husband's appearance. Now, it could be lies, considering who wrote it, but not even Rita Skeeter could make such horrible lies about her husband. At least not without some ass kicking in the near future.

She heard a** 'POP' **from behind her and realized it must be Ron. He hadn't changed much, even at age 26. Still the same old Ron, she thought. She noticed he was trying to get a good look at the Daily Prophet, so she gave it to him willingly. It wasn't worth trying to keep the truth from her older brother, he'd eventually find out, as well as everyone else.

"Harry's back!" he shouted in joy. "Back!"

"Ron, he's not exactly here, is he?" Ginny shouted. "You don't need to yell! What about Sabrina, she has no idea who her father is-"

"Mummy?" a voice asked from the entrance to the kitchen in which the two adults were standing.

Ginny turned to see her now six-year-old daughter staring at her intently. "Yes, sweetums?"

"Someone was here to see you, but he didn't want to i-interrupt, so he left," Sabrina replied. "He said to tell you his name was Harrison Evans and that he'd be here later."

"Harrison Evans?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "We don't know anyone by that name!"

"He said he knew Auntie Mione and Draco," she stated.

Ginny's eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you, honey! You just made my day!"

Sabrina eyed her curiously before going out to play with Colin some more.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Gin?" Ron asked. "Who the hell is Harrison Evans?"

"It's Harry, dumbass!" she exclaimed. "His full name is Harrison, or Harold, and his mother's maiden name is Evans, it's so obvious! Harry was here!" she shouted in joy.

Ron watched her as she excitedly skipped up to her room. He had never seen her this happy before, well, at least not since her wedding day and honeymoon. Ever since Harry had been kidnapped, she had always been dark… keeping away from them all except the children, the twins, Draco, her mother, and the Potters, who were now referred to as the IN-LAWS. It made Lily laugh a little because a movie or something muggle was called "The Inlaws" or something similiar, he couldn't remember.

He jumped as he heard three 'POP's behind him, and mouth dropped to the ground, shocked at who he saw, and how they looked. James Potter had brought Sirius Black and Harry Potter back home again.

"Harry?" Ron asked, gaping at his best friend.

"Close your mouth, Ron, you have a bit of drool there," Harry smirked and patted Ron on the shoulder as he glared at him before bringing him into a fierce hug. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again!"

Harry chuckled and returned the hug, he never thought he would see Ron again…

Ron led Harry outside into the garden, where everyone else (except Ginny) currently were. They were at the Burrow, having a 'get-together', as they called it, or a birthday party for Sabrina, which would be happening in a few hours.

Harry soon found himself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug by Mrs. Molly Weasley, who didn't intend on letting him go anytime soon.

"Harry! Oh Harry, dear, I'm so glad you're all right…LILY!" she yelled, making Harry laugh nervously. He never wanted to be on the recieving end of her anger. Ever.

Lily Potter came over to the two (Mrs. Weasley had finally let go of him) and almost dropped the cup she held in her hands when she realised who was standing in the garden. She blinked her eyes in disbelief. "H-Harry?" she whispered, reaching out a shaky hand slowly, for fear he might vanish if she touched him.

"Yes, mum, it's me," Harry replied as she hugged him so tight he was turning blue. Well, at least he could breathe. When she released him, she smiled. "Harry, you must meet your little brother, Dennis Harry Potter."

"Aww, you named him after me!" Harry exclaimed, laughing.

Lily swatted him on the head. "We were grieving!"

Harry rolled his eyes and followed his mother towards where a little group of Weasley and Potter kids were playing. He didn't see Sabrina, and that worried him a bit.

"Mum, where's Sabrina?" Harry asked.

Lily looked at the group of children. "She must've gone inside," she replied. "She's not here, even though I could've sworn she was…Dennis!" she called for her son.

Dennis Potter, a two-year-old boy with jet-black hair hazel eyes, that time wearing a little outfit for special occasions, mainly consisting of a tiny black suit and pants, came walking over to his mother. "Mummy?" he asked curiously.

She picked him up and showed him to Harry, who Dennis was eyeing with curiosity in his eyes. "Dennis, this is your older brother, Harry."

"Big bwoder?" Dennis asked.

If Harry were a girl, he would've squealed at the cute voice Dennis had, but kept the urge in. "Yeah, Dennis, that's me," he said, pointing to himself.

There was a shatter as a glass fell on the ground and broke. Harry, who currently had Dennis in his arms, jumped, as did Lily. They turned around to see Ron and Ginny, who's eyes were wide and joyful upon seeing her husband again. However…Sabrina was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry!" she yelled and threw herself at him. Harry laughed shakily and clutched her as if she would disappear if he let go. It was a good thing he had put Dennis down before Ginny hugged the life out of him.

Before he knew it, Ginny's lips were on his, but only quick, because there were kids around them. Mainly Dennis and two other Weasleys, Colin and Kristy.

"Hey, Gin," Harry laughed. "A little energetic there, hmm?" he asked.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she sobbed into his shirt.

Harry hugged her tightly. "I'm never leaving again, I promise," he whispered into her hair.

………………………………..

**A/N:**

You can kick me or flame me if you want. Flames will be tossed into the fire to help roast my marshmallows and help to make good burns for you all. I am so sorry I got this chapter out so late! I haven't updated this since November 5th! Wow, please hit me! I deserve it. I have the next 9 chapters ready for Broken and Mended hearts, I lost all the chapters to calm before the storm, i have the next chapter reaady for Coming Out, Gone On Holiday, I have the next 6 chapters ready for Crossovers 1: A stray child, next chapter ready for Scars, I'm working on Deja vu, next chapter ready for Disguises, working on Betrayals and Secrets, In My Weird moments and A gift. I just posted a SB/JP slash fic called 'The End of all Things'. Please review it. And I just posted a one-shot called 'The Shampoo Bottle' I laughed so hard when I read it over, and it's my story:D Please review that too!

…

**QUESTIONS 4 YOU:**

**1. What is your favorite book? Mine is the Travelling Vampire Show by Richard Laymon. It tops all Harry Potter books, so those are my second choice.**

**2. Who is your favorite author? Mine is JK Rowling, Mary Higgans Clark and C.S. Lewis**

**3. What is your favorite song? Mine is Good Charlotte's 'I Just Wanna Live'**

**4. What is your favorite anime and/or comedy? Mine are Inu-Yasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, .Hack/SIGN, FullMetal Alchemist, That '70s Show, Everybody Loves Raymond, The Simpsons, Drake & Josh and The War At Home. ((You can have up to ten of these if you wish!))**

**5. If you like the Simpsons, who is your all-time favorite character? Why, El Barto, of course!**

…

**Since I got at least one reply with that, I decided to try it again! If you don't like the Simpsons, you can use your own favorite TV show! But pick one, though! For #4!**

…

**REVIEW!**


	6. Life as it should be

**Living Life **

**Chapter Six **

**Life as it should be**

* * *

Ginny pressed her lips against Harry's the minute they stopped hugging and looked into each other's eyes. They only parted when Lily coughed.

"There are children present," she glared and they laughed nervously. Ginny buried her head against Harry's chest, who held her tightly as if not willing to let her go.

"Hey Gin, where's Sabrina?" Harry asked worriedly.

"She should be up in her room, Harry, want to go up and see her?" Ginny asked, taking his hand.

Harry nodded. They waved at Lily and Dennis and Dennis waved back cheerfully. Harry grinned and walked off with Ginny.

* * *

When they got to Sabrina's room, they found her looking through one of the books Hermione had given her. Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "For a five year old, she already knows how to read extremely well. She's half-way through Hogwarts: A History and just began reading it two days ago."

Harry's eyes wide and full of pride. He walked over to Sabrina. "Sab…" he said, remembering her nickname.

Sabrina looked up at the familiar voice. "**DADDY**!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "You're back!" she cried.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "For good."

Sabrina wouldn't let go of Harry, so they would have to go downstairs with her hands around his waist. They saw Ron sitting at the table with the twins drinking some Butterbeer.

"Hey you guys!" Harry and Ginny exclaimed, and Sabrina finally let go of his waist. "Did you two get off work early?"

Fred and George nodded. "Yeah there wasn't many people coming in so we just decided to close shop for the day. Plus we heard you were back in town so that's a bonus."

Harry grinned. "Alright, so d'you guys wanna play Exploding Snap or Wizard Chess?"

"Bloody hell, you bet we do, mate!" Ron exclaimed and instantly got both games out while Sabrina went outside to play with the kids.

The five adults played Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap for at least two hours when James and Lily came in with Dennis and found them all laughing. So they decided to leave the old friends alone for a while, though both were happy to have Harry back in their lives.

"James, I'm so happy he is alright." Lily said as soon as she put Dennis down for his nap and they were laying on their bed together. It was nearing sundown and having to look after all those kids was tiring. So they were lying in their bed with James' arms wrapped around Lily's waist. They were in their own home, Godric's Hollow, which has been rebuilt to the way it was, except Harry's nursery was turned into a bedroom for Harry and Ginny when they decided to come home. They did live at Grimmauld Place with Sirius, Remus and Severus, but they wanted them to have other options, too. "I don't know what I would do if …" she couldn't finish. She didn't need to, James knew what she was thinking, for he was thinking it as well.

"I know, Lily," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "But now we can be with him like we were meant to be if Voldemort hadn't interfered. And now we have a new son to look after…"

Lily smiled and sighed. "You know, if I could, I would turn back time and make sure none of what Voldemort did to us never happened, but … nothing would be like it is now. So I'm happy."

James smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss before they fell asleep.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were asleep in their bed at Grimmauld Place, when Ginny suddenly woke up and began coughing.

Harry was up in seconds and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Ginny… you were like this when Sab was born… what's wrong?"

Ginny sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. They were now sitting up in bed. "Harry, I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening," he said worriedly.

"I…" she paused slightly, taking in Harry's expression. It was one of worry, and his entire attention was focused on nothing but her as she spoke. She took in a deep breath. "I'm dying, Harry."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. "W-What?" he whispered, not believing that what he was hearing was true.

Ginny sighed. "I know, I'm sorry you had to find out like this as soon as you got back, but I-"

Harry had his arms wrapped around her in an instant, pulling her close. "Listen here. I would've eventually found out sooner or later, Gin. But it doesn't mean I'll hate you for it…you're the most important person in the world to me," he said as he held her fragile and crying form. "Now tell me, what happened?"

Ginny sniffed. "I dunno, really. About a week before you were kidnapped, I was just fine. I was out in Muggle London with Hermione," she began. "We were around people who Hermione said were '_smoking'_. I didn't really pay any attention and didn't know it could be harmful unless you did it yourself.

"But about a few weeks after that trip, I began developing a very bad cough and eventually found it hard to breath at times. So Hermione took me to St Mungo's Hospital and they told me that I had a Muggle disease called Lung Cancer."

"Oh Ginny," Harry whispered while hugging the crying woman. She eventually fell asleep ontop of him and Harry layed her back on the bed to rest. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close as he too fell asleep in a dreamless oblivion.

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me. I swear my updates on this story will -never- be as late again, I promise! Anyways, I have made sooooo many mistakes with Disguises that I am going to go ahead and discontinue it. I may decide to re-post it, but who knows? I really want this fic to be finished. So here we go with a new chapter! Since I am not sure how long it takes to develop Lung cancer, fill me in if my information is incorrect. Thanks!

Review!


	7. A Very Bloody Ending

Living Life

Chapter 7

A Very Bloody Ending

* * *

**Six Years Later...**

Everyone was living happy lives. Ginny and Harry the most. You see, about three years ago, they had found a cure for Ginny's lung cancer in the Wizarding world. They had given it to her and in about a week the lung cancer was completely gone. No traces of it were found whatsoever when they did the last examination.

So, instead of imposing on people and living in someone else's house like Godric's Hollow or Grimmauld Place, since it was taken up by so many people, Harry, Ginny and Sabrina got a place of their own in Diagon Alley. It wasn't as big as Grimmauld Place, but it would fit all three of them and that was enough.

Sabrina was now eleven and at Hogwarts as I type up this story. She had been sorted into Gryffindor - never breaking the Weasley tradition.

It was nearing the Christmas holidays, and Sabrina was expected to come home. The kids, or adults now, were expected to come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas Day and Eve - especially New Years...

...but it wouldn't turn out a happy ending for the big family.

There was always a loop hole in big happy fairytales right?

This one had one as well.

-o-

Ginny Potter was at Hogwarts. She had gotten a job teaching as the new D.A.D.A teacher for Hogwarts. People were whispering as to how she wouldn't last for an entire year. But she didn't listen to any of them.

She vowed to make it through the year, unlike everyone else.

Her class had just ended, so she decided to take a little detour for old time sake.

She went down to...

...The Chamber of Secrets.

-o-

Harry was resting. His classes as the Transfiguration teacher after Professor McGonagall had retired had taken a toll on him so he decided to go and rest for a while.

He slowly dozed off, not realizing what dreams awaited him in his sleeping slumber...

-o-

_He appeared to be in a chamber. Looking around, he thought it was highly familiar – well, it would have to be._

_He was in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts. Somewhere he hadn't been since he was twelve years old …_

_But why was he here?_

_He always got a creepy feeling around here, because this is the place where Tom Riddle's soul resided. He walked around, and finally came to a conclusion._

This tunnel was endless.

_But while walking, he spotted something. Though he couldn't tell what it was, it was too far away._

_He walked over to it slowly, and the figure or whatever it was began to slowly take shape._

_It was a human body, that he was sure of. The body had blood everywhere so you couldn't make out who the person was (A/N– For some reason that sounds horribly wrong to me), there were numerous cuts and bruises everywhere, it didn't appear to have any clothes – it was horrifying._

_He sat down next to the body and tried to observe it better. From what he could tell, it was a girl – and she had been maliciously murdered by something that resided here._

_One thing that confused him – her eyes were still open._

_When he looked into them, he almost yelled._

_It was Ginny Weasley._

-o-

Harry shot out of bed, his eyes open, panting heavily. _What was that?!_ he exclaimed in his head. _It seemed so awfully familiar... if I could only-_

_**The Chamber of Secrets!**_

"Hang on, I'm coming, Ginny!" he exclaimed to no one in particular, getting out of bed quickly and running down to the Chamber... hoping and praying Ginny was still alive.

-o-

Tom Riddle stood leaning over Ginny Weasley- no, Potter's very cold body, running his fingers through her hair.

Yes.

He had killed her.

Potter didn't deserve her. He got too many things in life. Fame, glory, money, friends, family, a daughter...

He wouldn't get such a beautiful treasure.

He would keep Ginny to himself, even if it meant killing her and him as well.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and disappeared into the shadows. He knew it was Harry, so he may as well give the brat a few more minutes with his beloved wife before she dies, just like his mother did when he was a baby!_ You're losing everyone you love Harry...can you save them all? Who will you leave behind? Who will die?_

-o-

Harry ran all the way to the Chamber of Secrets, not stopping once. Professor Snape had tried cornering him on the way, demanding to know why he was like this, but he pushed the Professor out of the way, not caring if he got in trouble.

Hey, he was a teacher now, so why would he?

He ran at the speed of light – hoping, praying to God and everyone else that his vision wasn't true.

He was panting heavily by the time he reached the entrance. He said the password in Parseltongue and the door opened, letting him inside. Moving slowly in, he then began running to where he found Ginny in his vision.

What he saw, made his eyes go wide.

From what he could tell, it was a girl – and she had been maliciously murdered by something that resided here.

One thing that confused him – her eyes were still open.

It was Ginny.

"No...**_No_**!" Harry yelled, taking her cold body in his arms. "Come on, Ginny, wake up! Wake **_up_**!"

"She won't wake."

Harry looked up to be face-to-face with Tom Riddle. "You..." he snarled, placing her body gently back down on the floor to stand up, looking at Tom Riddle directly in the eye.

It was like complete déja vu for Harry; it was exactly like when he was twelve years old...except for all that happened in their lives after.

Now...it was different.

"I'll kill you again," Harry said fiercely.

"Ah... it won't be so easy to kill me this time, Harry," Tom said with a sly smirk. "You see..."

"...I'm alive. Not because of a book or a diary...I have an actualy body with a real heartbeat. Oh, and Harry?"

"It won't be me dying..."

"It will be you."

* * *

**-END-**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!!!** But now the story is complete and you won't have to worry anymore, will you?

Yes, it is over! I know it's short but I just had this inspiration and had to write it down before I forgot!

I hope I don't get killed!

Thanks for your reviews.. please be kind! -hides-


End file.
